


C'est à moi de le faire!

by Dragonna



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était la guerre entre Kevin et Dantalion (même si c'était plus l'ange qui l'avait attaqué sur ce sujet)<br/>Qui se chargerait d'apprendre "ça" à William?</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est à moi de le faire!

**Author's Note:**

> Makai Ouji ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire de petites histoires sur ce fandom.
> 
> Pairings: Aucun
> 
> Personnages: Kevin/Uriel, Dantalion, Camio et Sitry
> 
> Genre: Crack, Humour
> 
> Rating: T

  
Cela avait été un jour comme un autre. William était allé chez un ami, laissant tous ses alliés surnaturels au manoir sur un «Soyez sage, ne vous battez pas et ne cassez rien!» comme s'il était l'adulte responsable et les autres des enfants agités (alors que c'était lui qui avait 17 ans et eux qui avaient plusieurs siècles). Cela aurait fait bizarre pour quelqu'un qui aurait su, même si ça l'était déjà pour un individu lambda, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Camio avait ricané en buvant sa tasse de thé. Sitry avait levé les yeux au ciel, sachant à qui ces paroles s'adressaient.

La traduction de ces paroles étaient, plus ou moins « _Bon j'ai confiance en deux personnes ici mais Kevin et Dantalion, ne vous battez pas, merci!_ » Et ils le savaient tous.

Bref au début, tout s'était bien passé. Jusqu'à ce que l'archange ouvre les hostilités, voulant mettre les choses au poing (et ceci n'est une faute de frappe) avant le retour de son jeune maître. «Je te préviens répugnant démon! C'est moi qui m'en chargerais.» Décréta Kevin, l'air d'un juge gravé sur le visage. Comme si le démon face à lui était un criminel. Ce qu'il était sûrement à ses yeux.

_Après tout on parlait d'un ange qui toisait un démon._

Dantalion haussa un sourcil, n'ayant pas compris de quoi parlait son rival «De quoi? Tu vas te charger de quelque chose?»

Fourrant une assiette de biscuit dans les mains de Camio, Uriel tonna, comme s'il portait un jugement _(comme il le faisait dans le passé)_ «Non démon c'est moi qui me chargerais de ça puisque son oncle est absent.

\- ???

\- Tu ne lui apprendrais que la débauche. Et la luxure. Tu ne pervertiras pas mon jeune maître par tes actes délurés et perfides!

\- Il dit que c'est ** _lui_** qui donnera le cours d'éducation sexuelle à William» souffla Sitry, ayant pitié de l'air perdu de son rival pour le trône.

Camio étouffa un ricanement dans son thé.

_Ils savaient que l'explosion était proche._

_Si William revenait maintenant, le manoir serait sauvé._

_Pas de chance, il ne reviendrait que demain dans la matinée._

Dantalion, virant au rouge cria «TU ME PRENDS POUR UN RÉPUGNANT PERVERS?»

L'air de Kevin était éloquent. Et parfaitement lisible. Il aurait pu brandit une pancarte « _**Démon = Luxure, Espèce de Succube** _ » que ça ne les auraient pas étonné.

_Apparemment..._

_...Oui, il n'était qu'un être pervers aux yeux de l'archange._

''L'accusé'' croisa les bras «Et puis calmes toi, il vient tout juste d'avoir 17 ans hein, il a l'âge pour ça. C'est pas comme si il en avait 12 ou 13 hein. Techniquement il peut presque se marier!!

Kevin lâcha sa tasse sous le choc. Comme s'il imaginait la chose. «IL EST TROP JEUNE

\- T'es une vrai mère poule!»

Sitry buvait tranquillement son thé, et souffla à Camio «Ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux hein?

\- Oui ça fait une semaine que Uriel n'a pas essayé de tuer Dantalion!»

Ce dernier sourit avec sournoiserie et susurra «Moi je me demande comment un être sans _genre_ et 100% vierge et pur peut donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle...Tu peux rien faire à ce niveau pourtant... ** _éternel eunuque puceau_** »

Sitry et Camio disparurent.

Les deux idiots expliqueraient eux-même à William pourquoi la moitié de son manoir s'était effondré.

_Ça serait drôle à voir!_

 

_**Fin** _

 


End file.
